The present invention relates to suspension means for a headbox for paper and pulp machines and, more particularly, to headbox suspension means that is selectively adjustable to bring the jet of stock discharged from the slot-shaped slice opening into proper alignment in relation to a forming zone.
For the formation of a good fibrous web, it is essential that the stock be discharged into the forming zone at the proper elevation and angular position for the particular furnish, stock velocity and jet thickness employed. An accurately adjustable suspension for the headbox is therefore important and it must be sufficiently rigid to hold its adjustment so as to prevent inadvertent alteration of the aligned jet geometry in relation to the forming geometry.
It has been propose, heretofore, to mount the headbox of a paper-making machine on a pair of swingably journalled supports having oppositely inclined lower surfaces resting on complementary-shaped wedges movable in the machine direction by means of a common threaded spindle, as shown in German Auslegeschrift No. 23 20 312 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,465). By rotating the spindle, the wedges are caused to raise or lower the headbox and to rotate it about an axis which may be located either at the slice discharge opening or at the center of a supply pipe for the headbox.